Love vs Evil! Will Crona surpass his own kin?
by WildRoseWolf
Summary: Crona is just starting to understand the feeling he has tourd Maka,when a new evil comes that could destro the new found peace that they had worked so hard to creat will Crona be ready to make the ultimet sacrfice in order to save everyone? M-Crona/Maka
1. The Dance! An Unherd Thank You?

**Hi, i hope you all enjoy this it is my first story and i am working really hard on it... **

**DISCLAMER: _I DON'T OWN THE GREAT ANIME THAT IS SOUL EATER SO DON'T COPY RIGHT ME!_**

* * *

Crona was walking with the others toured the ball room; it had been almost six whole months since they had all defeated the keashon. It had (he dare say)been nice in his new found life at the DWMA ever since the evil had gone... and he could deal with that.

"Come on Crona your lagging behind!" yelled Maka in her red velvet dress, rarely ever seen make-up and nicely fixed hair.

Crona blushed at seeing her looking so nice and beautiful like this, then he had to shake off a strange thought that crept into his mind right then, of Maka being closer to him looking like that, he started walking faster to catch up with the group trying hard to forget all about that thought.

'_I shouldn't think things like that about Maka it isn't right were just friends; besides Maka deserves a lot better than me' _he thought. When he had caught up to everyone Maka gave him one of those signature smiles making he's blush brighten even more.

Kid was standing at the doors to the ball room with Liz and Patty they were greeting people as they came in and Crona, along with the others could tell that he didn't look to happy with his job of meet and great. But right when his eyes meet Black Star it was like a huge light bulb went over his head and a sly smirk spread across his face.

"Hey! Black Star! Come over here." yelled Kid excitedly

Black Star looked confused but walked over to the smiling Kid and said "Yo, what's up Kid! You rich guys stocked up on food I hope." then by just the thought of food his stomach started to growl. "Ha! A big star like me needs to eat ya know." he said patting his stomach.

A sweet drop appeared on everyone forehead and they all looked at Black star like he was an idiot, (which of course he was.)

"Ya ya, there's plenty. But would you rater be in there eating or be the star of the show tonight! Standing in the spot were everyone that walks through these doors will see you" Kid said grabbing hold of Black Star's shoulder and pointing at the doors.

Black Star's face went blank then as he imagined him self on a big stage with red curtains and everyone cheering his name and a large spot-light right on him as he gave a speech about how much of a big star he was and how he had surpassed God and the people listening couldn't get enough of him they just keep calling his name over and over and over again

"Black Star! Black Star! Snap out of it Damn it" yelled kid as he slapped the frozen Black Star across the face!

Black Star shook him self awake and looked at the furious Kid who was holding his shoulders with a death grip "Oh was that you calling my name Kid... Sorry spaced out a bit there so what is it you were saying again something about food?"

Kid's head fell down and he looked completely defeated. '_T__rying to talk to this idiot is like trying to talk to Patty when she hasn't sleep for five days...its hopeless!"_

"For get it Black Star just go inside and-"

"EAT RICH PEOPLE FOOOOOOD!" he said cutting off Kid as he ran over him to get to the buffet!

Kid lay toppled on the ground with a look of shear shock on his face.

Everyone was silent but looked at Kid with a lot of pitty.

"Um... are you OK Kid?" asked Liz

"Ya just peachy 'cause i always wanted to know what Black Stars FOOT taste like!" he yelled; as he got up everyone saw that his suet was now unsymmetrical from the many dark foot prints left on them by Black Stars boots lucky for everyone elce though he didn't seem to notice just yet.

Crona though, saw this and didn't really seem to get the whole point of not telling Kid but just as he was about to open his mouth and tell Kid about the foot prints Ragnarok appeared from Crona's back, took one look at Kid and burst out into a fit of evil laughter.

"HAAAAAHa! What the hell happened to you? did you get trampled by group of kindergartners!" he taunted

Kid seemed confused at first but when he looked down at his sute he screamed and started yelling things that didn't seem to make much sense to anyone else. Patty laughed and just pointed at Kid saying "Crazy! Crazy!" wile Liz tried to calm him down.

"Kid Stop Screaming!" yelled Liz "God!... You guys go on inside we will come later."

And with that they all walked into the beautiful ball room all decorated by lights and red streamers. A fast paced type of music was playing for the kids why the grown-ups were mingling. Lord Death was on stage talking to Maka's creepy dad Spirt, Stine was dancing in his roller chair with Mriei, and Sid was dancing with Nygus. All in all it was a great party every one in the room was having the time of there life, then sudenly at seeing all of these people here it dawned on him, it had been over a year since Crona had been excepted as a student at the DWMA,

_'H__as it really been that long?..._' Crona thought looking at his group of friends; Maka was holding a plate of food and gently nibbling at a cookie, Crona didn't know why but looking at her made his hart beat faster.

"Hay Crona! Take a picture it'll last longer! Ha Ha!... Now feed me!" said Ragnarok in his high pitched voice.

Crona became confused by what Ragnarok had just said "What do you mean I already own a picture of Maka." he said thinking of the picture that was taken a year ago in this very place.

* * *

Maka looked over to see Crona just standing there in the corner looking around the room and almost every five secants or so his eyes would dart back into Maka's direction. She found this sort of cute and walked over to the timid little swordsman, he clearly didn't know how to deal with her coming up to him after he had just been caught staring at her and his face turned a bright red color.

"Now how are you supposed to enjoy the party if your standing in Mr. Corer all night?" she asked making his blush deepen.

She laughed a bit and then came up with a great plain to get Crona to acutely have some fun even if she had to force it down him.

"Hay Crona do you know how to dance?" She asked.

He looked at her with his big surprised filled dark eyes, She loved his eyes they were so dark at some times but then in others they were a light lavender color that almost matched his hair but not quite. '_there a lot like his personalaty.' _she thought.

"I-I'm not vary good at it." he finally said.

"So what, I'll teach you. Come on lets dance." she said with a kind hearted smile that made Crona's hart skip a beat.

Once Crona caught on to what Maka had just said he couldn't believe his ears.

"D-dance w-with you... n-no no I-I can't I would mess up... and-"

"No you'll be fine" she said as she started to drag him out onto the dace floor.

But no mater what Crona said Maka's mind had been made up and that was that, Crona was going to have to dace and he had beter start to have fun or someone was getting hurt.

Just as they walked out onto the dace floor, a slow song started to play.

Maka got into a dancing position and then proceeded to put Crona's arms where they needed to be placed. Crona let out a small yelp when she put his hand onto her hip, then he started to blush. All Maka could do was hold back a giggle so he wouldn't be so nevese and start leading the movements, Crona's face seemed to get hotter as the dace continued. The fact that Maka's body was pressed so close to Crona made his heart almost brake through his chest and his stomach do summer-salts but he couldn't understand why.

"Are you shore this is your first time dancing, 'cause your pretty good Crona." said Maka braking the silence but still smiling up at him with her deeply green and kind eyes. She was enjoying herself to she didn't realy expect to have to slow dance with him but it was still fun all the same

"Y-yes." Crona said giving her a small smile at the complement.

Then much to Crona's disappointment the song ended.

"Thanks for the dance Crona it was fun." she said and then walked away.

"No, thank you Maka." Crona said after her but he wasn't shore if she heard him or not, and strangly enough he hoped that she did.


	2. A Name Slave! Girl Whos Name Means Sad?

**Hello Peoples! I hope you like my new chapter i worked pretty hard on it! **

**and now for the Disclamer: _I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER NOR DO I OWN ANY OF ITS BEAUTIFULLY MADE CHARACTERS THEY ARE AMAZING BUT I CAN'T TAKE CREDIT FOR THEM! SO PLEAS FOR GODS SAKE DO NOT COPY RIGHT ME!_**

**Alright now that thats over please enjoy!**

* * *

After the party was over, Crona began his long walk home. Most of the time this walk at night in the dark with the creepy moon hanging over his head would scare Crona, but tonight his mind was to distracted by thoughts in his head of the dance he had shard with Maka. He smiled and blushed slightly as he thought of how close they were to each other.

At hearing the last bit of that Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back in a spray of black blood.

"Damn it all Crona you had to fall for the she-cow! What the hell's wrong with you couldn't you have picked a girl with a bigger breast size" Ragnarok yelled a little to loudly for Crona's liking

He reached up and coverd the Demon sword's mouth hoping he would shut up.

"SHHHHHHHH! S-someone could hear you!" Crona said looking around frantically.

Only when he saw that the two were in an abandoned ally did he let go of the protesting little sword, who imedily went to hurting him pulling at his face and lavender hair.

"You Bitch! Why do I even bother talking to a Dumb Ass like you" yelled Ragnarok ponding his little hands on Crona's head.

"Stop it! I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona yelled and for some reason the taunting stoped.

Crona looked up to see why the little sword had suddenly decided to listen to him, and that's when he saw her. There was a young girl around the same age as Crona standing at the end of the ally looking right at them, her hair was short and as red as blood but the tips were as black as Crona's own blood. Her wavelinth and eyes were what really scared Crona though, by reading her soul wavelength Crona could see that this girl was a Witch and a powerful one at that, and her eyes, they were as red as her hair. The eyes had that same spiderweb effect as Arachne's eyes had only the web wasn't blue it was black. The soul wavelingth radiating from the young Witch felt so familiar to Arachne's but how could that be he knew for a fact that she was dead.

The girl looked up at them with her big, sad, red eyes that shinded in the darkness and then she began to speek.

"Are you Crona, son of the late Witch Medusa?" she asked.

Her voice caught Crona off guard it was so sad like she was saying her last goodbyes to a lost friend, it didn't brake like she was about to cry but it was filled with so much sadness that it was almost over welming.

"Ya and who wants to know?" asked Ragnarok in a cruel tone.

Crona felt sorry for the girl with the sad voice and decided to tell her who he was.

"Yes. I-I am Crona." he said trying to look as brave as he could.

The girl looked down like she was ashamed or sad to hear that he was who she was looking for.

"So then I guess I should tell you my name..." she looked up suddenly with tears in her eyes.

"You-you should know... I used to have a really pretty name but I can't remember it... she tole it... and gave me a new name so now my name is Kanashii now it means 'Sorrowful and Hopeless'... just like me." she was really crying now.

Crona was just about to say something to help Kanashii but right then someone else came out of the shadows. It was a woman in a long black dress and hair to mach, her eyes were an icy blue, they were mean and cold as well. She looked down at the now terrified Kanashii and then kicked the girl in the face sending her flying down the ally and into a wall, she tried to stand but the woman was at her side in no time at all. The woman grabbed her up by the hair holding her a foot off the ground. Kanashii screamed and tried to get away but couldn't, the woman was much to strong.

"Stop that! It isn't vary nice." Crona yelled as Ragnarok turned into a sward in his hands.

The women looked surprised that he had drawn his sward.

"Oh!... you would draw your sword to protect a young girl that you just met... and not just that but a pitfall, low life, orphaned girl without her real name. Ha! How nobel of you... Crona" She licked her lips after saying his name like it was a sweet treat that she had just consumed.

She let go of Kanashii and before Crona Could even blink she was right in his face staring at him like he was a sweet peace of food. She put her face about as close to Crona's as she could get without touching him.

"What a lovely name you have. It sounds oh so sweet escaping my lips I think I shall take it from you." she said but before she could do anything a very familiar weapon smacked her right in the face.

"BACK OFF!" said Maka now standing in between Crona and the Woman with a really pissed off face.

The woman was surrounded; up on the roofs of the buildings were all of Crona's friends, Black Star and Tsubakie, Kid, Liz and Patty, and even Stein and Marie were there ready for a fight. She looked around and then looked back at Crona with a determined face.

"Don't think that this is over Crona, Your name is as good as mine, then you'll end up just like her." she said pointing to Kanashii who was passed out on the ground.

Crona whimpered and hid behind Maka, he did not like that crazy lady at all and he so did not know how to deal with her.

"You can keep her if you want. _I _have no need for her as a Name Slave anymore, now that I have my eyes... and lips...set on you Crona" she licked her lips again after saying his name, and then vanished into then air.

* * *

"Name Slave you say?" said Lord Death looking at Crona, Maka, Stein, and the still unctuous Kanashii.

"Y-yes Sir." said Crona

Maka could tell how neverice Crona was talking so she decided to ask the question that had been on every ones mind.

"Lord Death, what is a Name Slave and what dose it have to do with Crona?" she asked

"Well a Name Slave is a person that has had there name stolen from them, and then the person who stole it gave them a new name... like are new friend over there." he said looking at Kanashii.

"W-what do y-you mean b-by s-stolen?" Crona said now vary fearful.

"You already know that your name is a vary important part of you soul right? Well you see some Witch's long ago came up with a way to devourer the name of someone by breaking that part of there soul away from them and then eating it, by taking there name you take there powers as well without killing them... but then some Witch's started taking it even further and replacing the name that they had stolen, by doing that you are giving them a potion of there magic back but taking away there own free will, and they become a Name Slave." Lord Death said

It was not the answer Crona was looking for, he glanced at the sleeping Kanashii and suddenly felt very sorry for her.

_'How could someone take the name of a poor girl like her... its so sad.' _he thought.

Maka saw the way Crona looked at the girl, so much pity in his eyes, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Crona, we won't let her get your name and we will do every thing we can for Kanashii." She gave him one of her kind smiles and the sadness seemed to melt from his face.

Crona trusted Maka with his life and he new that once she said something to him she would not let him down.


	3. The Kiss! Crona's Name is Stolen?

**Hey guys i noticed that i hadn't put that much Maka/Crona stuff up here and this is what the thing is about SO this chap is full of it hope you like! Worning though this chap might make you cry!**

**Disclamer: _I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER... WISH I DID THEN I WOULD BE RICH BUT I'M NOT SOOOOOO DO NOT COPY RIGHT ME!_****_

* * *

_**

After the talk they had with Lord Death, Crona was a bit shaken up and so Maka decided to walk the little swordsman back to his room.

The walk wasn't that long but she tried to drag it out because the truth was she that she liked to spend time with him and she was fearful for Crona's safety. She could never forgive herself if something happened to him. She had a strong need to protect Crona ever since he had almost given up his life to save hers. The thought of that day when she looked into his eyes, after he had pushed her out of the way of Medusa's snake made her shutter, unfortunately Crona saw this and looked concerned, he was always worrying for her.

"Are you cold M-Maka? You don't have to walk me to my room you know. I'm not- Well I mean I can protect myself." he said with as much of a confident face as me could make.

Looking at that face so full of concerned and willing to help her, yet shy and brave at the same time. It made her heart pound and her soul light up with joy but she tried to push the feeling away, she didn't understand it and she didn't like things that she couldn't understand.

"That's alright Crona I'm not cold it's just..." she couldn't finish.

She didn't want to bring up bad memories for him, he was scared enough as it was. But Crona wanted to know what was wrong with her, he didn't like things to bother Maka, it made him feel so useless when he didn't know what was wrong, because if he didn't know what was hurting Maka how could he make her pain go away?

He stopped in the middle of the hall and looked at her with that face again, "Tell me Maka, all I want is to help you... Please tell me." he was surprised at himself he had never sounded so confident and brave before, he didn't even stutter.

Maka noticed this to, and her heart and stomach fluttered a bit at his words, she felt her face gowning hot and she decided to open up to him. She steep up really close to Crona making his brave face melt into a surprised one. She was inches away from him, she could almost feel the heat from his thin body. Crona's face lit up a deep shade of red and he felt like his hart was going to burst from his chest.

"I was just thinking about how you pushed me out of the way of Medusa's snake... the look on your face and-and the look in your eyes, it hurts me to think of that. I-I don't ever want to see you in so much pain again, I want to protect you Crona." she said getting closer to his face, she had to stretch her legs a bit to reach up to his height, but when she did her face was almost touching his. Hart pounding like a drum she leand in and whispered into his ear. "As long as there is a way I will never let you have to feel that kind of pain again... I promise." She said in a soft gentile tone; as she pulled away from him her lips slowly brushed across his soft warm cheek.

Crona's eyes widened and he let out a little sigh. When her face was back to being only inches from his own, on complete instinct alone, he leaned in and touched his lips to hers. Every moment of there lips being connected like this, sent Crona's nerves on fire, all across his body a warm, sweet feeling swept through him and a pleasing shiver ran down his spine when Maka let out a soft pleasured moan. He pulled Maka closer to him and enjoyed the heat of their two bodies pressed together. Crona was hesitant with almost every move he made; each one was a gift to him and he didn't want to lose it. He was, in his mind, as close to Maka as he could posably be pushing her chest into his feeling her heart beat.

* * *

Maka was surprised that Crona had kissed her, she had planed on kissing him, but she had never imagined that the scared little swordsman would make the first move, still she wasn't complaining she was over istadic that he was the one to kiss her. She had never felt like this and she never wanted it to end. When he pulled her closer to him she felt like her heart had stopped for a moment and then Boom! like an explosen her emotions went every where and she wanted to hold on to the feeling forever.

Once their kiss ended Crona's mind seemed fuzzy and his heart felt satisfied for the first time in his life, but as the secants passed he seemed to fall back down to the real world and fear came over him once again. He hadn't even notest that he had been holding her hips until he looked down, he yelped, let go of her and backed away. He almost ran into the wall as he tried his best to back away from the confused looking Maka.

"C-Crona?..." Maka almost looked like she was going to cry. What had she done! Crona was a very nerves and gentle person she knew he wouldn't be able to handle something as sudden as a kiss. She felt like she had completely crossed a line when it came to Crona's kind of boundaries no she felt like she had just crossed many lines that she should have never crossed.

"I-I'm S-S-Sorry!" was all he said before running down the hall to his room and slamming the door behind him.

When she heard the door slam Maka's knees hit the floor and she began to cry, she tried her best to swallow down the sobs but couldn't they came in waves of sadness and gilt. How could she do that to him he must have been so confused and..and it was all her fault. She lay there and cried for awhile in confusing gilt.

That is until she felt another soul enter Crona's room she knew that soul, it was that woman, the one that wanted Crona's name!

* * *

Once Crona closed the door to his room he slid down it slowly with his eyes wide, his hart pounding and his mouth hanging open. When he hit the floor he reached up and touched his fingers to his lips. Ragnarok couldn't take it any more and so he popped out of Crona's back.

"You dumb ass you ranaway from her! That's not what your suposted to do after you kiss a girl!" Ragnarock ranted.

Suddenly they herd Maka's sobs from outside. Crona's head shot up and his eyes widened in sadness, he was the coses of her tears.

"See what'd I tell ya! You probably just broke her heart stupid..." Ragnarok suddenly seemed to realise what he was saying

"Ahhhhh! I have been hanging around you for far to long! I-I'm starting to care!" he retreated back into Crona's blood.

Crona's own eyes started to water a bit at the words Ragnarok had said. Why did he run away from her? He didn't know what he was doing when he kissed her... he Kissed her... It had really sunk in then, he had kissed Maka and... had she kissed him back? ... YES!

Crona smiled a bit at that. He stood up about to walk out and back to Maka, he was going to tell her everything, how he felt at the party. How he didn't runaway because he didn't like the kiss, but because he was afraid that she didn't. He was ready but apparently Fate wasn't.

Just as he turned, facing the door an evil laughter filled the room. Crona whimpered slightly and his face twisted in fear, he turned back to the room and looked around. His eyes meet the lady from before the one that steals names from people. Her icy blue eyes shined evilly in the dark room.

"How cute! Your first kiss? Such a little child you are." She looked like she was enjoying every minet of this.

"What d-do you wa-want?" Crona asked trying to stay calm

"You already know the answer to that one silly child." She came down from the window and put her face right next to Crona's.

"Name Stealer..." she whispered and placed one finger on Crona's forehead.

Ragnarok tried to move and help him but both his and Crona's bodies were frozen. He couldn't even talk all he could do was watch helplessly as the women opened Crona's mouth and started to steal his name.

"Name Stealer... Crona..." A lavender colored mist started to pour from Crona's mouth, it was only a small bit but he could tell what it was. The lavender mist was a peace of Crona's own soul a string of lavender came out as well and the woman smiled as she reached for it.

"Let him GO!" Yelled Maka as she walked in the room.

Crona couldn't move over to see her but he turned his eyes just enough so that he could look into hers, and right then that was all that mattered to him. For a moment Crona thought that he had been saved but the woman didn't even seem to care that Maka was standing there and without a single hesitation she reached her hand over and pulled the lavender, mist string from his mouth. An enormous amount of pain whent through Crona's body he felt like his insides were being sucked out of him along with all of his energy then Darkness...

The next thing he knew he was on the ground his head resting in Maka's lap.

"M-Maka?" he wondered if she was even real.

Her tears falling from her face and onto his felt real, but everything else around them didn't.

"Yes, Crona?" she said still crying

He felt confused "What's Crona?" he asked.

He Didn't know why but Maka Burst into a rain of tears and place her head on his chest. She looked terrified, the whole time he was out she was hoping he would be ok but what he had just said proved her fears. Crona's name was stolen.

* * *

Once Maka felt the presence of that soul she ran down the hall and tried to open the door to Crona's room but the Witch must have placed some kind of spell on it. She put her ear up to the door to hear what was going on.

"What do you want?" she herd Crona ask

Then she listened as the woman had started to say something but couldn't make it out. Maka felt the Witch's soul get closer to Crona, much to close for her liking. She heard her say something and then the door opened a small bit,

_'She must be using magic and that means she can't keep the door closed, but if she is using it then that would mean...No!' _Maka kicked and pounded on the door until it finely opened, and what she saw was a tribal site.

Crona looked like he was frozen on the spot along with Ragnarok, his mouth was open and a small peace of his soul was pouring out of of it. The woman was about to grab his soul. When Crona looked at Maka a small bit of hope washed through his eyes and Maka found herself really pissed off at the Woman

"Let. Him. Go!" she yelled but it was no use the woman yanked out and then ripped a small portion of Crona's soul.

It felt like it all happened in slow motion, Crona fell to the ground with a look of sher pain on his face, Ragnarok disappeared as the woman ate the small bit of Crona's soul and then she disappeared without another word.

Crona hit the ground hard and when he did all Maka heard was a sickening crack along with a pool of blood that started to form around Crona's head. Maka ran up to Crona and lay his bleeding head on her lap, she reached down and ran her fingers through his short lavender hair, as she did she got some of his blood on her hand. she looked down in horror to see that his blood was red not black.

"No... she didn't... she couldn't take his powers, she-she couldn't have... it isn't... it's not... IT'S NOT FAIR!" she yelled to nothing in particular.

She sat there holding him for the longest time, crying like a child. Finley she felt him move.

"M-Maka?" he looked at her with his big, sad, dark eyes.

She felt like she was going to be sick after he asked _what _not_ who_ but _what _Crona was she could hardly even move.

"Maka w-why is my blood red? And-and wa-what happened to Ragnarok?" all she could do was hug him tighter, she didn't know the answer to his questions.

"I-I am so sorry Crona. I couldn't keep my promises, both of them!" she sobbed into his chest, Maka had broken her promises in less than ten minuets. She couldn't help Crona and now it was to late, he had felt that same pain again and his name had been taken from him.

Crona seemed to finally understand and he to began to sob.

"I Can't remember my name!" he yelled

Sid, Stein, and Spirit ran into the room and herd what Crona yelled, they immediately understood what had happened and walked over to the two kids. Maka's dad pulled her off of Crona so Dr. Stein could look at him, she didn't want to leave Crona's side but she let them help. They desied to take him bake to the infemery for beter treatment.

Crona was in pain the whole time and Maka never let go of his hand. She staid by his side until they had to take him into surgery and wouldn't let her pass.

"Why? Crona needs me!" Maka yelled to Sid when they had taken Crona into the surgery room.

"Hey calm down Maka!" said a vary familiar voice.

She turned around and standing there was Soul along with Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubakie.

"What happened?" asked Kid.

Maka started to cry again.

"I couldn't help him!" Was all she could say.

Sid explained everything to the others and there eyes all widened when they heard what happened to Crona and how he was now in surgery to fix his fractured skull, they each held there head down thinking the same thing '_we might just lose a dear friend tonight' _. They all sat down in the waiting room liz, Patty, Tsubakie, and Maka, were all crying.

"What are the chances that he's going to come out of this, and make a full recovery." asked Kid as the sisters cried on this shoulders.

Sid looked down unwilling to answer, "It really all depends on Crona but in truth with the little energy he has from having part of his soul ripped from him and the amount of energy it's going to take him to fight to make it through this surgery... I'd say he has about a 25 to 30% chance of just making it out of there alive, as for recovery who knows, we wont until we see the extent of his head injures."

Maka along with everyone else felt sick to there stomach after hearing that.

'_Even if he makes it out of there alive he could have mager brain damage... that kiss... it was probably his first... if something happened, it would be his last to, and it would be the last one that she would ever share with him. Why, why did every thing bad always happened to Crona. He was so nice, he never wanted to hurt anyone, all he really wanted to do was help. He never put himself before someone else; he would jump into a burning bilding just to save a cat for God's sake! So then why was it always him?' _She thought, her hands tighteend and she wiped away her tears. Standing up she looked at everyone else and then walked out of the room.

She was going to march right up to Lord Death and demand that she get a mission to find that Witch and get Crona's name back.

"So your going to find, Euryale?" asked someone from behind the shadows.

Maka was frozen on the spot, that voice, it was so sad that when she turned to the person, she expected to see someone crying, but it was just a regular girl... no Maka new this girl it was Kanashii the young Witch that had her name stolen by the same Witch that stole Crona's.

"Who?" Maka didn't know who this girl was talking about.

She walked out of the shadows and up closer to Maka. She didn't look sad she looked more determined than sad but her eyes and voice held only the emotion of sadness.

"Lord Death didn't tell you all you need to know about stealing names. So I'm going to tell you and you are going to listen because if you don't then that boy is going to end up just like me and you really don't want that to happen." her voice was starting to make Maka's emotins drownd in sadness but if she wanted to help Crona than she was going to have to baer through it at listen to what she had to say


	4. Kanashii's Pain! Lord Death's Apology?

**OK so i hope you all like my story so far this chap is mostly about the sad girl Kanashii and the role she plays in this story...**

**Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER I LOVE IT BUT DON'T OWN IT SO GET OFF MY BACK AND DON'T COPY RIGHT ME OR ANY ONE ELSE HEAR!...pleas?_**

**oh and i would like to say that for the record i do think Crona _is _a_ boy _i really don't care that he wears a dress its long enough to be warn by both boys and girls, and for thoughs of you that think he is a she just because he has hips and pink hair, and i do admit he has a feminine body but i know some boys that have hips too and yet there still guys and as for the pink hair... uh it's anime people Black Star has blue hair and soul's is white and kids has three white stripes in his! so if you have a problem with that i would like you to keep it to yourself ok?**

**

* * *

**

What Kanashii had to say was not at all what Maka had wanted to hear...

At first it was just Maka and Kanashii but right when she was about to start to talk someone burst through the door.

"Maka! Maka are you here!" yelled Soul in a frantic voice.

"In the living-room Soul." Maka said looking kind of shocked at his sudden out burst

When he walked into the room he was sweating and panting like he had been running around a lot, but despite that when he looked at Maka a grin creep on to his face.

A sweat drop apered on Maka's forehead, "Um... Soul have you been exercising?" she asked

"Who do you think I am... Black Star?" he said as he walked up to the pair.

He gave Kanashii a 'What are you doing here' look, and then went back to looking at Maka.

"Did you really think you could go after that Bitch without me?" He said smirking

* * *

They sat down in her apartment with Soul who refused to let Maka face the Witch alone. Kanashii's voice and eyes really made her emotions get all jacked up and eventually Maka had to walk out of the room to make sandwich's trying her best to get back into reality. unfortunately Kanashii was not a stupid person and new exactly why Maka was so uncomfortable.

"Look. Trust me, I know its hard but I really need you to bare through it and try to listen to what I have to say it might be the only thing to help Crona right now." she said and Maka immediately put down the knife she had in her hands to make the food.

"OK but I want to ask the questions and you just answer because I don't know if I can trust you yet." Maka said her head hanging low.

Kanashii's face held some anger in it, hidden behind the sadness. "Fine I expected as much from a Shibusen student. You guys just don't have any trust in us Witches you think that if you were to put any trust in us we would just turn are backs on you once the going got rough!"

Maka was surprised to hear such anger coting her sad voice, but she was equally as mad as to what the young Witch girl had just said.

"What are you saying! We put are trust in Angelia she's a Witch!" Maka yelled back at her

"You really think she counts! Angelia is and young orphan Witch who hasn't even gotten her powers yet! So of course _your _Lord Death would trust her! Not to mention that once you did put your trust in her you erned the alliance of a human with a 'Strong Soul'!" she said standing up now, as mad as Maka thought anyone like her could get.

Maka stood up to and faced Kanashii with an angry look "Shut Up you don't know what your talking about! It was a Witch that almost destroyed this city! It's a Witch that stole Crona's name and before that made his life a living hell! And it's a Witch tha-"

"That's trying to help save him from ending up just like her! And do you wanna now what else... Crona is a Witch! Were you trying to deni that? You saw his soul didn't you! You know that exactly what he is!" Kanashii yelled breaking Maka's comeback.

Maka looked away she did know what Crona was...but her hatred toured Witches and her love for him had made her pretend it wasn't true. But it was true; Crona was a Witch. he had a Witch's soul and powers over he's own blood but she didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Waite! What! ... Crona... is a ... Witch?" asked Soul now joining in on the conversation.

"No stupid!" yelled Kanashii.

Maka and Soul both had shocked looks on there faces. "But...you just said?..." they both said in unison.

She just sat down and sighed in frustration. "Damn it... I guess i need to explain things to you before we get started. Alright you (i hope at lest) know what the six beings of the world that can use magic are right?"

Soul still looked confused but Maka started to get it.

"Ya there's gods, Weapons, Misters, Witches, and Wizards right?" Maka said

"Almost you left out Warlocks." She said

"What?" Maka said looking as confused as Soul was again.

Kanashii just sighed again and went on to explaining "Warlocks are Males born from a Witch who inherit a Witch's soul and have almost all the powers of a Witch only they don't kneed to repeat words for an incantashen they just need to say one word like for example Crona's Bloody-Needle. There extremely rare and almost always die before there born Crona was just lucky that's all." she said

"Wait... so your saying Crona is a Warlock and not a Mister with the soul of a Witch?" asked Maka with an intrigued face.

"Well... Medusa always did have an extremely sadistic side to her and liked to experiment, as you know. So when she melted down Ragnarok and put him inside of Crona she turned him into a Mister instead of a Warlock doing that she lowered his ability to use magic but gave him the ability to wild a weapon, still no mater what she tyred there was no way to turn him completely into a Mister because you can't change his soul so I guess in some ways he is a Mister with a Witches soul."

That seemed to clear everything up for Maka and for reasons that Kanashii could not imagen she seemed relieved to hear that Crona was indeed not a Witch.

_'I really don't get this girl... being a Witch is really not that bad; these people are soooooo raciest!_' Kanashii thought looking at the happy faced Maka. _'It couldn't hurt to look at her memories I mean I just want to understand why she feels this way. Why she hates us so much' _Kanashii put her hand behind her back and twirled her finger and then pointed it at Maka. Once the spell started Kanashii would look like she just passed out of a few minuets no harm done. Right? Who was she kidding she hadn't tyred to use this level of magic in over 800... but being the stubborn, hard-headed, redhead she was she was going to try anyway.

"Dark. Memories. Darkness. Dark. Dark. Memories!" She said and past out.

* * *

When she opened her eyes she was in an old baned Church. Crona had this crazy look on his face and was fighting with Maka! She started to understand what was going on and moved to the next memory. This one was much like the other, it started out with Maka and Crona fighting with each other but then the most amazing thing happened Maka went Crazy literally even biting Crona's head but as she did this started to understand his pain and in the end hugged Crona and then used some surpassing wavelength to cur him.

Kanashiiwas truly touched by this but needed to move on to the next memory. The next one was much happier Crona and Maka were friends now and he seemed really happy and that was when, Kanashii started to feel it: some kind of emotion that was really powerful yet week at the same time. As she moved through the happier memories the emotion keep growing stronger until Kanashii recognised it, when Crona pushed Maka out of the way of one of his mothers Vector snakes.

'_love.' _she thought and smirked as she watched the two dance. It was a cute sight, Crona was blushing so much that Kanashii was shore that the lavender haired boy was going to pass out. '_so this is why she hates us so much they hurt the one she loves way more than just once in fact it seemed that everything that had ever threatened Maka's happiness was a Witch or a something that a Witch did to cause pain to the people she cared about.'_Kanashii frowned '_Witches truly are a treble kind' _

When she made it to that fateful night not three hours ago when _she _came into the picture and stole Crona's name. She saw them kiss and couldn't help but smile a bit something she rarelyever did now adays, it was sweet no mater how you looked at it once the memory was over she opened her eyes for real this time.

* * *

"Are you alright Kanashii!" asked Soul as he and Maka stood over her.

"Ya I-I'm fine just ... it's a just another side effect from having my soul torn from me years ago... I-I pass out randomly like that at times." She lied looking at Maka with a more understanding face than before.

She stood up and looked at Maka trying to force a brave face past her sadness.

"I understand that you don't trust me but this is what I'm talking about... We need to get Crona's soul back before it's to late, and the sidefects start to consume him."

Maka looked a little scared, "What do you mean by sidefects?"

Kanashii's normal, well normal for her anyway, sadness started to come back again and she looked completely defeated.

"After one week of having your name stolen your emotions start to weaken until one of the stronger emotions starts to take over the others, as you can see the same thing happened to me and sadness took over,eating the other emotions even now it's slowly consuming everything that was once me. That is how a Name Slave is born, you lose yourself in your fallen emotions and eventual your memory starts to fade away leaving only sadness and despair. In order to keep myself alive my mind and broken soul attach itself onto something in this world, that thing is the Witch that stole my name. When the spell completely takes over me I will become completely devoted to her and become a slave." She explained on the verge of tears now.

"That... that's just... so-so... I can't even think of a word to describe it." Soul said

"Sad." Maka said looking down.

"That's not even half of it. The spell is irreversible once it starts... you can only stop it if you kill the Witch that stole your name and get it back. but whatever damage that has been done is done I can't ever go back to being my happy self there's no way out of it, the only thing I can do now is stop it from progressing any further and gain my powers back." she said sobbing now.

Maka and Soul tried to comfort Kanashii but they knew that it was useless there was nothing that they could say to help her through this kind of pain.

"I don't want to have this happen to Crona! I promised him that he would never have to go through the same kind of pain that he went through when he saved me from Medusa! And I am never going to brake that promise again!" Maka yelled standing up with a determined face.

"Right." Said Kanashii as she wiped the tears from her face, "It might be to late for me but it isn't to late for Crona! I'll help in any way I can!" she sounded slightly happier and more determined than ever.

Well then lets go get a mission from Lord Death so we can catch this Witch and save Crona's ass...Again..." Said Soul in his normal calm voice.

* * *

Lord death looked at the determined faces of the three kids and smiled happily beneath his mask.

"Well if it means that much to you I can't say no." he said in his funny, fake voice.

"Really? Thank You so much!" Maka screamed and before the others could even react she ran out of the Death Room ready to start on her quest to find Crona's name.

"Thanks again Lord Death... and sorry about Maka she's just a little impatient today." Soul said running after her.

Kanashii was awkwardly left in the room alone with Lord Death. She didn't even look him in the eyes; she truly hated him for what had happened to her.

'_If it wasn't for his hatred toured Witches i would have never had my name stolen!' _she thought as she stated to walk away, but Lord Death called her back.

"Kanashii..." he said in a serous tone.

She turned around but still didn't look him in the face she keep her eyes on the ground to avoid eye contact, "Yes?" she said in her normal sad filled voice.

"I am sorry for what happened to your name and everything else... you have every reason to blame me for what happened to you." he said with a sad look on his face.

Kanashii's face tuned as she finally looked up at the Death God with a look of complete shock on her face. She should have felt happy but only furie welled up inside of her as she looked at him. She had waited so long to hear those words 'I Am Sorry' escape the mouth of the Reaper but she had always thought that his pride would keep him from saying it to her so he accepted the fact that the only reason for her having her name stolen was because of him. Her mad feeling was soon replaced by the sadness that always threatened to consume her, and she looked down again this time with a smile on her face.

"Don't be... it was as much my fault as it was yours" She said and walked away with a huge waite lifted off her shoulders.

'_I barely even know this kid Crona but if i want to redeem myself and get my powers back I'm going to have to save him.'_


	5. The fight Death of a good and bad Witch?

**Ya!Oh My God! I just read the reviews for the first time and was soooo happy. I'm oh so sorry about the mistakes I am a really bad speller and i don't know what i would do without spell check thank god for it! But i have never felt so good about writing a story before TmT i feel like crying I'm so happy thank you all so much! :3 **

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER I ONLY WRITE FAN-FICTION ABOUT IT. I'M NOT STEALING FROM YOU! SO NO COPY RIGHT PLEAS!_**

**_Oh and FYI during a surgry of the brain you have to be awake so the doctors can ask you if you feel anything or something like that! poor Crona T-T_**

**_

* * *

_**

As Crona lay on the operation table staring up at the sealing, there was one thought that invaded him mind more than any other at the time...

'_WHY THE FUCK AM I AWAKE? THIS IS THE NUMBER ONE SCARIEST THING I HAVE EVER BEEN THROUGH!' _Crona blamed his language on the fact that he had enough pain medication to make a anyone at the vary lest a little bit high.

He feet dizzy, confused most of all terrified. His mind wondered to Maka and if she was worrying for him...

' _... him... who was him again... I guess it's me but... who am I?" _Crona felt more confused than ever.

Suddenly there were loud alarms that sounded making his head pound and then Crona lost all feeling in his body. The last thing he remembered was Stein looking at him with a terrified face and trying to tell him something but he couldn't hear him, then just like before there was nothing but Darkness...

* * *

Maka, Soul, and Kanashii were walking through a desert on the outskirts of the city. They hadn't said but two or three word's to each other the whole walk there and finally Soul couldn't take the awkward silence anymore.

"So Kanashii, is it? How come you look so much like Arachne?" Asked Soul with a playful tone to his voice but what he had said was clearly a sensitive subject for her. She turned her head and gave Soul a death glare.

"Probably because she's my mother any other stupid questions?" she said in a cold voice making both Maka and Soul stop dead in there tracks.

"She's your What!" yelled Maka, "But that would make you..."

"Crona's cousin? Ya did I forget to mention that? Sorry." she tried to look innocent but it wasn't fooling Maka one bit.

"You knew and you didn't say anything! I thought you wanted us to trust you!" she yelled

She just shrugged, "You would have trusted me even less if you knew that my mother was once one of Lord Deaths most wanted enemies."

Maka's face twisted into rage and she looked like she was going to jump Kanashii, "I would have trusted you even more if I knew that you were a relative of Crona's! I trust him just fine even though his mother was an enemy of Lord death!" She yelled.

Kanashii turned back and looked at them with a surprisingly serous face.

"My family abandoned me the very day that I was born! Why should I care if you or Crona knows who I am?" She said in a cruel yet calm voice that was still cloaked in the sadness.

Maka's face immediately changed from anger to gilt, "Abandoned you...but why?"

She shrugged like it was nothing but Maka could see a faint hint of tears in the young Witch's eyes "I guess that Arakna didn't want any kids." she said and then keep walking trying to drop the subject.

"So then who is Euryale? You mentioned her name awhile back." asked Maka after a few minutes passed by.

"Euryale is the name of the Witch your about to kill. She is also mine and Crona's Aunt." Kanashii's sad voice and the words she just spoke seemed to drive a hole strait through Maka's heart.

'_What's with this family... is it some kind of tradition to try and kill your siblings children?' _Maka thought as she looked at Kanashii with pity.

"What... you mean Muedsa and Arachna have another crazy sister! What the hell... you and Crona have one messed up family!" Soul joked piratically reading Maka's thoughts.

Kanashii smiled a bit and then keep moving; they needed to get to Euryale's house before she went after Crona and managed to replace his name.

* * *

It really wasn't that long before they found Euryale's house. The 'house' wasn't exactly a house as much as it was a machine, this house was huge! It looked like a movie star would live there only it wasn't all neat and clean it was made of black marble and had a really creepy look to it with a grave yard in the front yard.

"This place looks like it just jumped out of a cheesy horror movie." said Soul as they looked up at it in amazement.

Kanashii just walked right up to the front door; she seemed completely comfortable with the creepy seen around them.

"Wait what about the Witch! If you do that she will know were here!" Maka yelled.

Kanashii's hand stopped turning the door nob and she looked at Maka with a strange face.

"I'm sure she already knows were here..."

Maka sighed, "Your probably right" and with that they opened the door and all walked in ready for a fight.

In the house there seemed to be no furnacher or anything just a big empty room.

"What the hell..." Soul said looking around.

"So, your finally here are you." Said a voice all to familiar to Maka.

She turned to see the Witch standing there smelling at them like they were some kind of food.

"Tell me what is your name little girl?" She asked

* * *

Crona sat up in bed and looked around the room his head pounding. The surgery was a success even though there had been some close calls like when Stein had almost paralysed him. But he was fine thanks to Prof. Steins ability to dissect thing so well, and the face that Stein knew no one (especially Maka) would forgive him if Crona had died. Now Crona was alone in the room with his thoughts, but every time he tought back to a memory were someone had said his name there was be a fuzzy moment when they said it, it was like that for all his memories now he felt like he could almost grasp it, his name and thin it would quickly dart away again.

'_Still... the quiet is nice.'_ He thought closing his eyes, '_Maybe I'll take a quick nap and _wait _for Maka to get here.' _

Just then Black Star ran into the room and jumped up on to Crona's bed. Scaring the Shit out of him.

"DON'T DIE CRONA! OPEN YOUR EYES! THE SITE OF THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL SURLY CURE YOU!" He yelled grabbing and then shaking Crona furiously.

"Black Star! You idiot!" Yelled Kid, and Tsubaki as they pulled him off Crona.

Crona's face was one of sheer shock and pain, his mouth made wavy lines and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Wwhhhyyyyyy?" Crona wined looking at nothing.

"It's good to see you feeling beater Crona. I'm so sorry about Black Star it's just his way of saying that he was worried for you." Tsubaki said in a sweet voice

"Pff! The Great Black Star 'worried' whatever..." he said in his usual cocky voice.

"Your right Black Star, 'worried' is an understatement you were balling like a little child." said Kid with an evil smirk.

"Whatever if anyone was crying it was you, Kid." Black Star yelled back his face red.

"Um... you were both crying... in fact we all were." said Liz with a sweat drop on her forehead.

"Ya Kid you looked like a baby! Ha!" Patty said

Kid was a red as a tomato and Black Star was pointing and laughing at him.

"And Black Star look like a baby with Mommy separation problems!" Patty put in, making Black Star's own face turn a deep shade of red.

Crona smiled, "It's g-good to see you to." he said but his voice was raspy and dry.

Kid handed him a bottle of water. "You sound horrible, do you need any thing?" he asked

"No I-I'm fine." Crona croaked.

"Hay..." Kid said making Crona turn to look at him, "...do you remember what your name is?" he asked looking vary serious.

Everyone face was sad but hopeful that Crona's answer would be something like, _What do you mean of course I know what my name is! _but they knew deep down that that wouldn't be what he was going to say at all.

"No...I-I'm so sorry...b-but I-I can't..remember at all. I t-tried but every time I think of a time when you all told me what it was, when you say it my memory gets all fuzzy and it can't tell what your saying" he said on the brink of tears now.

They all looked down in defeat.

"What if we told him what his name is that would bring back some memory's right?" Yelled Black Star looking kind of pissed.

"No it wouldn't. We could tell him but it wouldn't bring Ragnarok or his memories back, that will only happen if we get that part of his soul back and attached it to the rest of his soul." Kid sad looking at the ground.

"Could you still tell me. It fells so confusing not knowing what my name is." Crona said looking down

Everyone looked at each other wandering witch one of them should say it , they decided that Tsubaik way probably the best to tell him.

"Your name is Crona." she said sadly

Crona didn't feel any less confused or hurt but it felt nice to know what his name was, "oh." was all he could say.

Everyone looked really sad and didn't say anything for awhile after that.

Once things settled down a bit, Crona noticed that Maka wasn't with them.

"W-where's Maka?" He asked looking around for the person that he really wanted to see.

"She went on a mission to retrieve your name with Soul and the little Witch girl Kanashii that you rescued" Black Star said like it was nothing.

Crona's face twisted into a look of shock, disbelief and terror, then he promptly fainted.

* * *

"Soul!" Maka yelled

"Right!" he said and turned into a sife.

Maka got ready to kick this witch's ass and Kanashii suddenly whistled sharply; then a red and black broom came flying down the stares. She grabbed it and jumped on also ready to kill this bitch (oh I mean witch)

The witch just smiled and started to chant, "Name. Shame, Name. Namm. Name freeze " she said and Maka couldn't move she felt like she was frozen on the spot.

"You Bitch! I don't care what magic you use! I'm going to kill you for hurting Crona!" She yelled and fought furiously to break the magic holding her. She pulled against it so hard that it finally let go and she charged at the Witch.

"What the?" the woman yelled as Maka charged her but when the blade made contact with her skin it stopped unable to cut through thin suddenly a black liquid ran down Souls blade.

"STOP!" yelled a familiar squeaky voice.

Ragnarok popped from the Witch's back and looked a Maka with a terrified face.

"What are you trying to do she-pig? If you kill her, you kill me and if you do that then give Crona his soul back hes gonna die to! IDIOT!" He yelled why he was pulling and slapping the witch.

Maka was completely surprised, "R-Ragnarok?" she asked jumping away from the Witch and looked at him with the most surprised face she could muster.

"No it's Rudolph... Of coerce it's me you dumb ass! God damn it! I should have never let Crona kiss you! Now you'll never leave us alone!" he yelled now trying to pull up the witch's dress as she tried to get him off her back, but after hearing those words she stopped and looked at Maka with an intrigued expression

"Oh?..." she smiled evilly, "...So you are the girl that kissed Crona. I asked him about that when I stole his name... Yes now I recognise you, your the one that hit me in the face and then ruined my ritual of steeling Cronas name now after I defeat you I have to go through the trouble of going back to that stupid city and replacing his name." she smirked and looking like she was pleased at seeing Maka's disgusted face.

"Leave Crona alone!" She yelled then charged at the Witch again.

"No, I want to use my sister's little son as a slave. Besides it's not like she has much use for him now that she dead. and how much could you mean to him if he ran away after you two kissed, Hm?" The woman yelled

Maka couldn't take this any more. "Soul..."

"You got it." he said and started to play the piano.

Suddenly Maka's weapon turned into the unmistakable form that is best known for purging evil and leaving nothing but good,

"Jennee Hunter!" She yelled the sliced the Witch in half.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed before dissolving into thin air leaving behind nothing but her soul and the peace of Crona's soul that she had stolen, there was also another peace of a soul that Maka didn't recagnize.

"Damn... that didn't take as long as I thought it would." Said Kanashii as she jumped off her broom.

Kanashii walked over to the extra soul and grasped it in her hand, it melted into her and she smiled for real for the first time. Then strangely her body looked like it was beginning to fade, but despite this her smile never left her.

"Kanashii?" Maka looked at the fading girl.

"Thanks for every thing Maka, Soul. But I'm afraid I died a long time ago I could just never leave because Euryale had part of my soul, but I can rest now you all helped me redeem myself." She said and as she did it seemed that her voice was returning to normel again and not that sad tone that had been cursed over her.

Maka had tears forming in her eyes, "W-what, when d-did you?" she couldn't say it.

"Over 800 years ago after Death lost my mother, it left me alone so I came to Death City to ask for protection from Witches that were seeking revenge for what my mother had done, but it was a really bad time back then and Death was a little paranoid so he refused thinking it was a trap. A year or two after, Euryale found me and stole my name then replacing it and turning me into a Name Slave, Death came after her becuse she was starting to do this to innocent humans as well... they fought and when he was about to strike a fatal blow she forced me to step in the way cosing him to kill me instead. I was acutely thankful at first but after when she forced the rest of my soul to stay on earth. I blamed him for the longest time and did the most horrible things for revenge on Death, but know I can leave and it was all thinks to you studens at Deaths school so thank you..." she began to fade into the shadows. Maka was really crying now but right before Kanashii had completely disappeared she looked at Maka really seriously, "Maka there are going to be changes in Crona now that he has had part of his soul stolen. Give him mine it might cure the sideafects it's least I can do for my cosine and you; one more thing could you please remebor me as Fukiko that's my name it means joyous child..." then she was gone leaving nothing but her bright purple soul behind.

Maka was crying and Soul had changed back into a human.

"Is it true did you... did you really kiss him?" Soul asked not looking at her.

She looked up at him though, his face looked almost sad, and she remembered the time when she was in love with Soul that wasn't but a year ago and yet she couldn't remember the feeling. She was in love with Soul once but then Crona came in the picture and though she didn't love him like that at first she grew to over time, there was something in Crona that drew her in. His need for her made her need him almost as much, the fact that he seemed to think that she was his whole world for saving him, yet she felt that he had really saved her and the fact that Crona loved her so much she could sense it thos were all the resions she loved him. There was a deep feeling in him that she couldn't explain and up until recently she didn't know that she had the same feelings for him. She would always love Soul like a big brother but she could no longer love him like she loved Crona.

"Soul...I-"

"Don't. I already knew." He said giving her one of his sharp tooth grins, making Maka's eyes widen.

"Ever sence the end of are batel with the Keashion, when we got back and you looked at him saw that he had lived after saveing you, I knew you'd picked him. Even before that I had quesioned you two and what he was to you, but that day... that day I knew I wasn't the one for you Maka. He was he needs you alot more than I do and... something is telling me you might need him to." He said and then pushed his hand out to her.

Maka grasped his hand then pulled him into a tight hug. She kissed his cheek then looked at his shocked face and pulled away laughing.

"Thank you Soul. You are the best wepion any mester would be proud to have, but out of sheer luck I got you, so thank you for understanding." she said making him blush a bit something he almost never did.

"Um...we better go." he said looking away.

"Right!" she said and looked at the rode ahead with a detrmend face, '_hold on a little langer Crona. I'm coming!" _

* * *

**ya! hoped you liked it. sorry i didn't update in like forever, but i got a hell of a lot of homework from my math teacher... stupid math... anyway next chap will be last! **


End file.
